


Safe

by thewaywardravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Flirtatious Friendship, Sirius Black/Reader Fluff, Sirius black fluff, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardravenclaw/pseuds/thewaywardravenclaw
Summary: After the reader was found half-dead, yet another victim of Death Eaters, the pounding storm outside their newest shelter sets them on edge. But, when Sirius shows up, they realize that he makes them feel safer than they realized.





	Safe

You stared out James and Lily’s window at the rain pouring down outside. It was miserable out there, and the screaming wind was keeping you from falling asleep. Not that the seemingly ancient couch in the couple’s living room was exactly ideal sleeping conditions. But, after the Death Eaters found your flat and left you for dead, everyone concluded that you needed somewhere safe to crash. Somewhere where those closest to you could keep an eye on you as you recovered.  
And, that place was definitely the Potter’s.  
You snuggled under the worn, crocheted blanket that James claimed his mom made just after he started at Hogwarts. The faded Gryffindor colors striped down the long article, covering your nearly frozen toes. It wasn’t safe to run the furnace or fireplace now since the Death Eaters learned of your survival. The smoke could be seen for miles. You were honestly thankful that they were dumb enough to not use the Killing Curse on you, and that your friends kept close tabs on you. It only took them just over a day to figure out something was wrong.  
The lock on the front door jiggled, and the door creaked opened. A familiar figure slipped into the dimly-lit room, slowly closing the door behind them. Dark curls swirled in the candlelight as the figure approached you.  
“Hey, Y/N. I forgot you were bunkering down here now,” Sirius greeted you as he struggled off his wet raincoat. “Did I wake you?”  
You shook your head. “The storm outside is making me nuts. Lily went to bed nearly four hours ago. She’s exhausted, being so far along. I’m glad she can sleep through this racket.” You smiled at the thought of your best friend becoming a mom. “And James followed her shortly after. He got back yesterday, with Remus. Rem left maybe an hour ago.”  
“And everyone else?”” Sirius inquired as he perched himself on the edge of the coffee table across from you.  
“I haven’t heard. We’ll have to ask James when he wakes up.” Sirius nodded, his face ridden with worry. But, in his usual way, he pushed it back, trying to hide it from you.  
He smiled, leaning forward a little. “And how are you?” You were caught off guard by the question. He didn’t usually ask about you, mainly because you were so damn stubborn and independent. But, after Sirius and Remus found you nearly dead about two weeks before, you could tell he was worried.  
You nodded softly. “Better, that’s for damn sure. Nothing that Lily’s amazing cooking and a little healing magic couldn’t fix. Remus has gotten really good at that. Seriously, he missed his calling. He’s brilliant.” You bit your lower lip. “And so are you, Sirius. Y-You’re the reason I’m still here.” Sirius smiled to himself.  
“You’re still alive because you’re tough, strong—”  
“Don’t be modest and take the damn thank you, Black,” you teased, earning yourself a laugh. He shrugged and nodded as he pushed his hair out of his face. You studied the handsome man before you. “What are you doing here, anyway?”  
“Well, with Remus and Peter left right when Rem got home. I didn’t think it was safe to stay at our place alone.” He licked his lips. “Any room on that couch there? I don’t want to mess with Marlene’s room.” he asked with a wink. A laugh escaped you, almost loud enough to wake James and Lily.  
“Oh, no. You’re going to sleep in the bathtub, Mr. Black. You snore.” He frowned and scoffed.  
“I do not! I’m completely silent. Besides, how would you know?”  
You huffed a laugh. “You fell asleep in your chair when you were watching over me last week.” Your heart pattered as you thought back. Sirius was by your side for days until he knew you were going to pull through. You were sure that he thought you hadn’t realized it, but you had. From the first day you woke up, which was at least three days after you were found, you sensed Sirius at your side. Remus was there too, keeping you in his own bed until you could leave of your own accord. But, Sirius seemed to hang around more, giving Remus more breaks than he probably needed.  
“Well, too bad.” Sirius stood, then crawled over you, settling down along the back of the couch. He instantly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. “Merlin, that wind is horrible. It sounds like an angry cat,” he joked, making you chuckle. “Or a bunch of angry cats.”  
“Yeah, it’s been like that for a while now. And the rain isn’t going to let up soon from what I hear.” Your body shivered with awareness as Sirius’ strong grip held you against his warm chest. He was like a personal heater in the crisp air of the Potter’s living room.  
“Well, maybe my snoring will drown out the wind and rain,” he joked. You rolled your eyes, but snuggled closer to him.  
“If you start snoring, I’m sealing your lips closed.” Sirius frowned.  
“Whatever.” He rested his cheek gently against the top of your head. “You need your sleep. You’ve been through a lot. You need to heal up.”  
“I’m fine, Sirius—”  
“I know.” He pressed a soft kiss to your temple, making your stomach flip. “Just sleep, love. I’m right here.” You rested against him and allowed your eyes to slowly close. You were tired after all. And in that moment, the howling wind and rain barely bothered you at all.


End file.
